Incomplete
by MewPainappuru
Summary: Ever since that day the Host Club went down to the beach, Kyoya has been struggling with his feelings with Haruhi. He finally decides to face his desires head on, but how will Haruhi react? One shot. Kyoya X Haruhi


**_Heeeey everyone! I first want to say that I have not yet finished watching Ouran High School Host Club, so if something little is off, give me a break. But as soon as I watched the beach episode, I just had to write this story. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Let me know what you like and what needs to be fixed._**

**_Also, if you are a fan of Tokyo Mew Mew, I'm currently uploading a fanfiction for that show as well. It's not a one shot though, there are many chapters. But it's still worth reading! Anyway, enjoy! :D_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club. All characters and awesomeness belongs to the creators. _**

_"And because of you, I had to send each of the girls a bouquet of flowers to apologize. They've been looking forward to this trip, and we don't want to disappoint them." As he spoke , he slowly made his way closer to her. He tried to make his voice sound annoyed, but yet still polite at the same time. _

_"I'll pay you back for the flowers, Senpai," she replied, truly sounding sorry for the trouble she caused. She watched him with eyes that begged him to forgive her for being such a problem. _

_He reached for the light dimmer mounted on the wall beside her. "Each bouquet cost me 50,000. That's a grand total of 600,000 Yen, Haruhi." He pulled the dimmer down until the lights were completely out and the room was dark. It was just him and her. He turned and stared at her, barely able to make out her face in the darkness._

_"Eh… Why'd you turn the lights off?" she asked, confused, but she didn't move away from him. She stood her ground and returned his gaze._

_"If you want to," he leaned closer to her face and gave her a slight smile, "you can pay me back with your body." Before she had a chance to respond, he forcefully grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward him. When she cried out in alarm, he felt a rush of exhilaration rise within him. He threw the sheet off the bed, pushing her down onto her back. Then he positioned himself over her. "Surely you weren't so naïve to actually believe that a person's sex doesn't matter," he said, taking in the sight of her, glowing in the pale moonlight. His heart began beating furiously against his chest, but his voice remained cool and his face was collected. "You've left yourself completely defenseless against me." _

_She inhaled sharply, surprised to find herself in such a situation. He knew that she never would have expected him to so bluntly force himself upon her this way. Her wide, chocolate brown eyes stared at him, so many emotions flashing in them. Confusion, fear, and astonishment, to name a few. His black hair fell in front of his face, but he didn't move to fix it. He didn't want to break eye contact with her and he certainly didn't want to allow any possibility of her escaping. Desire spread like fire throughout his body as he gazed at her. She certainly was beautiful. Why hadn't he realized her magnificence before?_

_He was taking everything in, detail by detail. He wanted to memorize her. Her ivory skin, gleaming in the radiance of the moon and stars... Her petite frame under the simple, yet beautiful pink nightgown she was wearing… Her small hands, not far from his… Her slim lips, which he could so easily capture with his own… He could do it. He was certainly in the position to have his way with her. And an excited tingle that ran up his spine was encouraging him. Part of his brain was telling him that this was acceptable._

_"You won't do it, Kyoya-Senpai," she finally said. Though her eyes were still wide and full of mixed emotions, her voice was calm and relaxed. "I know, because it wouldn't do you any good. You wouldn't gain anything from it."_

_He smirked slightly. She had him pegged. He knew she was a smart girl, but how was she able to read him so easily? How was it she seemed to know exactly how he functioned? She knew he was just taunting her. He let out a small, breathy "hm", and brought one hand up to his chin. He gripped the bed sheet with the other hand briefly, then let it go. He pushed himself off of her. _

_"You're right," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. "You're a fascinating young woman, Haruhi." The fire within him slowly started to dwindle. It became smaller and smaller, until it was just a tiny spark, residing in his chest. His heart ached and he passed it off as guilt for treating her in such a manner. He knew better than to behave like that towards a young lady. What was wrong with him? _

_She slowly started to sit up. "But, I've learned something from this. I guess I never realized what a nice guy you are, Senpai." He gave another noncommittal "hm" as he put his glasses back on and turned to look at her. "I know what you're doing," she continued. "You're just trying to prove what Tamaki-Senpai said earlier." He lifted himself off the bed, turning his back to her. "I know you're trying to prove his point. That you're just posing as the bad guy." He didn't respond. _

_They were silent for a few seconds, then a soft knock sounded at the door. "Kyoya," Tamaki's voice called out. The door opened and Tamaki walked in, examining his arm as he spoke. "Do you have any lotion? This sunburn is worse than I-" He stopped midsentence when he looked up and noticed them in the darkened room. Haruhi on the bed and him standing beside it, shirtless and with a towel around his neck. _

_They all just stared at each other for a few minutes Kyoya knew that it was a questionable scene. It certainly must have looked like something had happened between the two of them. But Kyoya made no attempt to explain the situation to his friend. Then Tamaki inhaled sharply, displeased with the scene in front of him. "You bastard!" he yelled. But he stopped when a bottle of sunburn lotion hit him on the cheek._

_"Here. Use as much as you want, you big goof." With that, he dropped the bottle into Tamaki's hands and walked out of the room, leaving Haruhi and Tamaki alone. As he walked slowly down the hall, he thought aloud to himself. "Nothing to be gained from it, huh? An interesting thought… In its own way…"_

_~END FLASHBACK~_

Kyoya sighed, rubbing his temples with his index fingers as if it would erase the memory from his mind. He was slowly acquiring a headache and he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep for a while now. Not with Haruhi on his mind. Not while he was thinking about what he could have- should have- done with her that night. He sat up with a groan and picked up his glasses from the nightstand beside his bed. Then he kicked the covers off of himself and he slid off of the mattress.

He walked over to his window and gazed up at the silver moon. It was as full, bright, and beautiful as it had been that night. He remembered the way Haruhi had looked, so majestic, bathed in the moonlight. That night at the beach was unforgettable for Kyoya. He had been thinking much less about the Host Club's financial matters and much more about a certain brunette since then.

His head felt foggy as he recalled all the emotions, all the feeling and desire, he had felt that night, just by looking at Haruhi. And when he was positioned over her, well, it was as if he had forgotten all of his morals for a few minutes. His animalistic instincts had kicked in and he was struggling to remember himself. He wanted nothing more, at that time, then to explore her body and satisfy the urgent yearning that was boiling inside of him. He wanted to show her the passion he held within. He just wanted her, plain and simple.

But now that he thought about it, those thoughts hadn't exactly disappeared. He still felt excitement race up and down his spine every time her saw her. His heart would beat faster than normal if she was standing close to him. In fact, just yesterday, he had noticed Haruhi having trouble carrying a heavy box and went to assist her. But while he was helping her, their hands had brushed against each other's, and Kyoya had almost dropped the box because of the electricity he felt between them. It seemed those feelings hadn't left Kyoya yet. But something was keeping him from acting on those actions.

He didn't want to look like Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru by so bluntly showing his affection for Haruhi. The way the three of them swooned over her so publicly made them look ridiculous. Kyoya prided himself in the way he held back and always stayed composed. He didn't want to flaunt his emotions. The way he feels is no one's business, but his own. And besides, Tamaki had pretty much claimed Haruhi as his. Kyoya wasn't sure if he would be able to go against his best friend and make a move on the girl, no matter how much he wanted to…

Thinking about Haruhi again reignited the spark in his chest. And soon, he was burning with desire again. A shudder ran through him. He wanted, no _needed_, to see her. He needed to look into her beautiful eyes, stare at her elegant face. He wanted so badly to press her to him and just hold her, feeling her warm body against his. He longed to run his fingers through her short, dark hair. He felt his cheeks flush at these thoughts and a wave of yearning crashed over him. He needed to find her.

Kyoya glanced at his clock. It was only 10:05. He wondered if Haruhi was sleeping. He walked back to his bed and sat on the edge, then grabbed his cellphone off the nightstand. With shaking fingers, he dialed Haruhi's house phone number. As it rang, he felt his stomach slowly twist itself into anxious knots. He closed his eyes, trying to relax himself and subdue his hormones.

"H…Hello?" a voice said through a yawn.

Kyoya jumped at the sound of Haruhi's voice. In the back of his mind, he was hoping she wouldn't pick up the phone. That way, he wouldn't make a fool of himself. "Haruhi," he said, keeping his voice steady.

"Kyoya-Senpai?"

"Haruhi, I'm so sorry if I have woken you up."

"No, not at all," she said, sounding a little more chipper. "I'm just doing some work around the house before I relax and go to sleep." She paused and then added, "Is everything ok?"

A few beads of sweat had begun to form on Kyoya's forehead. "Of course. Everything is fine. But, Haruhi, would you mind if I picked you up? I know it's late, but there's something I need to discuss with you. And, it'll give you a nice break from your chores." He had spoken so coolly, but his heart was racing. He couldn't believe he had just asked her to come over. What was he thinking?

"Actually, that sounds really nice. Thank you Senpai. I wouldn't mind coming over for a little while."

Kyoya felt dizzy. He laid himself down and took a deep breath. "Wonderful," he replied. He was baffled as to how he was able to continue sounding so relaxed. "I will send a car to come get you. They will be there shortly."

"I'll be waiting," she said, then she hung up. Kyoya could just imagine the sweet smile she would have on her face as she said it. She would tilt her head to the side and her eyes would be wide and bright. Her cheeks may be a little flushed, for she might be slightly embarrassed for being invited over so late at night. But she would otherwise be very composed.

He placed the phone back in its place then stood up from his bed. He walked left his room and found one of his maids in the hallway, sweeping the floor. He sweetly asked her to find one of the drivers to pick up Haruhi. He gave the maid Haruhi's address and watched her bustle away. He returned to his room and flipped the light on.

He looked around, seeing if there was anything he needed to clean or fix up before Haruhi arrived. He didn't want her thinking he was a slob. But, as always, his room was spotless. Everything was perfectly organized. He moved on to his wardrobe and looked for something to wear. At that moment, he was clad only in a pair of dark jeans. He picked out a simple black T-shirt and pulled it over his head. He looked at himself in the mirror mounted on his wall and ran his fingers through his hair, smoothing it out.

When he was finally satisfied with the way he looked, he grabbed a book off his bookcase and sat back down on the edge of his bed. He opened the book to a random page and began reading, hoping it would help calm his nerves. He had already read the chosen book several times, but it was one of his favorites, so he didn't mind. He let himself become consumed by the words, the plot, and the characters of the story until a gentle knock sounded at his door.

"Kyoya-Senpai? May I come in?" Haruhi asked, poking her head into the room. Kyoya placed the book down on the nightstand and nodded at his guest. She slipped into the room and closed the door behind her. She was wearing a simple, purple sundress. "What a nice room," she said taking it in.

"Thank you," Kyoya replied. "Won't you sit?" he asked, gesturing to a spot on the bed beside him. She sat down and turned her body to face him.

"You said on the phone that you wanted to talk about something. What is it? Is everything alright?"

"I assured you before that everything is fine. But you're right. There is something I need to speak to you about." He took a deep breath, not sure where he should start. How does one start this kind of conversation? "Haruhi, do you remember the day we all went to the beach?"

She raised a confused eyebrow at him. "Of course. Why do you ask?"

"That night, when… when you and I were alone…" he trailed off, unable to complete his sentence. All of a sudden, he couldn't create a coherent thought and it was frustrating him. He wasn't even sure what he wanted to say anymore.

"Kyoya-Senpai, if you're worried that I'm holding that against you, I'm not. I told you then that I understood why you acted that way. It's alright." She reached out and touched his hand reassuringly.

Kyoya tensed up and sighed. "You don't understand, Haruhi. I'm not apologizing." He looked away from her. "That night, I acted on a whim and, I… I stirred up a few emotions within myself. I tried to bury them away after you left, but…" he gave her a sad smile, "it seems I've been unsuccessful. I can't shake the way I was feeling about you."

Haruhi was silent and Kyoya dared to sneak a look at her face. She was blushing and she seemed speechless. Her eyes were wide and uncertain. Kyoya was worried that he had frightened her and guilt washed over him. He bit his bottom lip and looked away from her again. They remained in silence for a few minutes until Haruhi sighed and Kyoya risked gazing at her again.

"You too then?" she said, her voice on the edge of annoyance. "What is with you Host Club boys? Don't you realize that there are other girls in this school? And honestly, Senpai, it's hard enough that I have the twins and Tamaki-Senpai fussing over me all the time, trying to confess their love to me. I don't exactly need you doing it too."

Kyoya inhaled sharply and blushed. "Haruhi… You've… you've got it all wrong…" He finally looked her fully in the eyes. "I'm not confessing my love to you. Not by a long shot." He pushed his glasses up his nose, for they had started to slip down. He suddenly had gotten his composure and confidence back. "Besides, we all know that if any of us try to steal your heart from him, Tamaki will see to it that we are eliminated from the competition." He chuckled. "However, that doesn't hinder the fact that, since the night at the beach, I have been, shall we say, lusting after you. And I can't seem to tolerate it anymore."

Haruhi stared at him, her mouth agape in shock. Her blush had deepened as well. "Senpai…"

Kyoya shook his head. "But I realize that I can't act on these actions and I need to find a new outlet for my feelings." He sighed. "I did want to get that off my chest though. As my friend, I feel like I should be open and honest about these things with you." He took both her hands and covered them with his own. "I wouldn't do anything to put our friendship at risk. I do care for you Haruhi. And that is why I am being so honest with you. But you can rest assure that I do not love you. I'll leave that to Tamaki."

Haruhi let out a small sigh of relief. "Well… that's comforting. No offense meant at all, Kyoya-Senpai."

"None taken," he assured her. "Thank you for understanding." Haruhi nodded and shot him a sweet smile. He felt his heart melt. Once again he had intended to satisfy his needs and desires and failed. He just couldn't bring himself to take advantage of Haruhi. He respected her too much. He looked away from her and studied the ceiling, trying to think of something to say.

When he looked back down, she was closer to him than she had been before. "Haruhi…" he whispered her name. She slowly slid her hands out of his hold and then placed them on his shoulders. He whispered her name again, but she didn't respond. She pushed on his shoulders, causing him to fall back on the bed.

Kyoya smiled. This scene was all too familiar, except last time, it had been reversed. Haruhi had positioned herself over him, the way he had to her when they were at the beach. A shiver crawled up his spine as Haruhi slowly closed the space between their faces. His whole body stiffened in surprise as her mouth came down on his. However, he relaxed again after a few seconds and returned the kiss. When they parted for air, Kyoya was about to question Haruhi about her actions, but she put a finger to his lips and shook her head. Then her lips crashed into his again.

This time, Kyoya didn't hesitate. Haruhi had initiated this; therefore she was going to have to deal with the consequences. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down so that she was lying on top of him. She was so light and petite, her weight on top of him, didn't bother Kyoya at all. She instantly moved her hands to his head and intertwined her fingers in his dark hair. He pressed her against him and held her there until she pulled away from him for air once again. He relaxed his hold on her and looked into her eyes, searching for an explanation for her behavior. It was so unlike Haruhi…

She slid off of his chest and sat up on the bed. Kyoya followed suit. Haruhi slid closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Kyoya draped an arm around her shoulders and the two of them sat there like that for several minutes in complete silence. Kyoya felt his flame of desire start to die down once again and it was replaced with happy warmth. The feeling of her warm body pressed against his, her head on his chest, _this_ is what he wanted, and not even with her specifically.

He was always so busy with doing work for the Host Club, that he often didn't make time for looking for that "special someone". He had become so reserved and stopped paying much attention the attraction girls had for him. He looked down at Haruhi and smiled. She would be the one to make him realize what he was missing out on and what he needed to do to get the happiness he was craving.

"This can't happen again," she finally spoke up.

Kyoya smirked. She spoke as if they had done something terrible. Something worse than just innocent kissing. "No," he agreed. "I wouldn't expect it to." He paused, thinking, then continued, "And I don't think I would necessarily want it to either."

She moved away from him and got off the bed. Then she headed for the door. She put her hand on the knob, but then stopped before she opened it, turning to him. "Kyoya-Senpai, you'll find someone someday. I know you will. You're a good, caring person. And you respect women. You're very special, and one day, someone will see that. You just need to open yourself up to others. Make yourself seem approachable. Forget about your work every now and then and have some fun. Ok?"

Kyoya smiled at her. "Tamaki is very lucky." At the mention of Tamaki, Haruhi blushed. "He's picked a very marvelous young woman to fall in love with. I think you two will do wonders for each other. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some rest. My driver should be waiting for you in the sitting room. Just let him know that you are ready to go home and he will take you. Please turn out the light before you leave too."

Haruhi looked like she wanted to say something, but then decided against it. Instead she simply said, "Thank you. Good-night Senpai." She flipped the light switch.

"Good-night Haruhi," Kyoya said quietly, as the bedroom door shut behind her.

_**Well, what do you think? It's cutesy, but I'm proud of it. Please tell me what you think. Maybe I'll be inspired to write more. Also, don't forget to check out my Tokyo Mew Mew story. Thanks for reading! **_

_**Mew Painappuru**_


End file.
